Unos diítas con los suegros
by Cristy1994
Summary: Es comúnmente sabido que las suegras son la encarnación del mal en la Tierra. Draco descubrirá cuánto de verdad hay en esa frase cuando Hermione lo lleve a rastras a pasar unos diítas a la casa de sus padres.
1. I

**NA:** Sí, lo sé. Es decir que voy a centrarme en un fic y ponerme a escribir de todo menos esa historia *rolls eyes*, pero es que llevo debiéndole a Iris un Short Fic dedicado pues... creo que un año y pico xD y ha sido ahora cuando he encontrado la inspiración. En mi defensa debo decir que anteriormente me había pedido un Ginny/Draco/Hermione, el cual ya había empezado a escribir... pero que me parecía muy forzado y OoC ya que no trabajo demasiado con Ginny como para hacerla personaje principal, mucho menos en una situación amorosa con Draco. Así que le pedí que cambiara su petición y me propuso un fic en el que Draco y Hermione estuvieran saliendo y fueran a pasar unos días a casa de los señores Granger :)

Serán tres capítulos en total y no tardaré mil años en terminarlo. Palabra de ficker xD  
Por cierto, _el loquillo de Voldy no existe en este fic_.

Espero que te guste, amiga :3 Gracias por todo.

* * *

 **UNOS DIÍTAS CON LOS SUEGROS**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

—Todavía no sé cómo has logrado convencerme —farfulló Draco mientras la veía tocar a la puerta con entusiasmo.

—¿No ha sido mi encanto natural? —preguntó ella con un tono casi de burla que Draco encontró completamente innecesario teniendo en cuenta la situación.

—Ni lo pienses —murmuró por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos. Luego suspiró ¿es que nadie iba a abrir esa maldita puerta? Estaba oscureciendo, y aunque fuera septiembre, en Londres hacía un frío del demonio.

Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire con más fuerza de la necesaria. Luego la expulsó sonoramente y lo miró con irritación.

—Algún día tenías que conocer a mis padres.

—Tenía la esperanza de que este día no llegara nunca —se quejó él. Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas al mismo tiempo que alguien abría la puerta.

—¡Nena!

Draco dio un doble respingo en menos de un segundo, primero por el dolor de sus costillas y acto seguido por el tremendo susto que se llevó al escuchar aquel grito. Tenía la sensación de que su corazón no aguantaría mucho más, y eso que ni siquiera había puesto un pie en aquella casa.

—¡Papi!

Su novia saltó a los brazos de aquel hombre medio calvo de ojos tan grandes y achocolatados como los suyos. Padre e hija se dieron un largo y cálido abrazo antes de volverse hacia él y mirarlo de tal manera que lo hicieron sentir incómodo.

—Así que éste es el chaval que va a robarme a mi niña —comentó el hombre. En cualquier otra situación Draco hubiera jurado que esas palabras no podían presagiar nada bueno, pero el padre de Hermione tenía una mirada amable en su rostro y le sonreía ampliamente.

Lo único que hizo Draco fue mirar a Hermione para que lo sacara del aprieto.

—Papá, éste es Draco. Draco, él es Charles, mi padre.

El hombre le tendió la mano. Draco se percató de que la tenía un poco manchada de algo que tenía toda la pinta de ser igual de viscoso y nauseabundo que las pociones medicinales de la señora Pomfrey.

—Venga chico, sé un hombre y dame la mano —le instó, pero antes incluso de que Draco pudiera negarse fue él quien le cogió la mano, estrechándosela con fuerza y tirando del rubio hacia dentro de su casa como si fuera un maldito perro, o al menos esa fue su sensación.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó Hermione, impaciente. Parecía no importarle en absoluto el brusco recibimiento que acababan de darle.

—Estaba dándose una ducha, cariño —respondió Charles. Draco aprovechó para mirarse la mano derecha disimuladamente, pero el hombre se dio cuenta rápidamente—. No me digas que te da asco un poquito de masa de bizcocho, chaval —el hecho de que él siguiera sonriéndole no hacía otra cosa que confundirlo cada vez más, pero Hermione apuntó su varita a su extremidad y su mano quedó completamente limpia en un segundo—. Te quejarás de novia —le dijo el padre, dándole otro innecesario codazo en las costillas.

Draco se mordió la lengua para no protestar. Hermione le había advertido muy seriamente que si no colaboraba iban a tener problemas… y no es que le preocupara mucho su amenaza, simplemente le había hecho prometer que intentaría comportarse en esos días, y un Malfoy raramente incumplía sus promesas.

Hermione se quitó la chaqueta, la colgó de un perchero que había en la entrada y luego le hizo un gesto a él para que le tendiera su túnica. Charles se limpiaba las manos despreocupadamente en el delantal rojo de lunares blancos que llevaba puesto. Si de por sí aquello ya era hortera, el hecho de que tuviera volantes por todos lados lo hacía horripilante. Era una patada bien fuerte al buen gusto en toda su boca.

—Voy a ir arriba a meter la ropa en el armario —comentó Hermione, pasando por el lado de Draco y dedicándole una hermosa y alegre mirada.

Charles se la quedó viendo durante unos segundos.

—¿Y la maleta?

Su hija dio unos toquecitos al bolso de cuentas que llevaba colgado al hombro.

—Está todo aquí dentro —respondió.

El padre pareció un poco perplejo, pero rápidamente movió la cabeza para volver en sí.

—Todavía no me acostumbro a estas cosas —confesó. Cuando Draco se dispuso a seguir a Hermione a la planta de arriba, se apresuró a decir—: ¿Dónde te crees que vas, chico?

El rubio sintió cómo sus pies se paraban en seco mientras sus ojos seguían mirando la espalda de su novia, la cual no se molestó en volverse para ayudarlo lo más mínimo. Draco se dio media vuelta poco a poco, algo nervioso.

—¿A ayudarla con la ropa? —en realidad había pretendido que aquello fuera una afirmación, pero ni siquiera las palabras estaban dispuestas a colaborar con él aquel día.

—De eso nada, Drogo. Tú te vienes a la cocina conmigo a ayudarme con el postre —otra sonrisa amable e irritante en el rostro del maldito hombre—. Y nada de magia ni historias. Ya verás qué bien saben las cosas cuando las haces con tus propias manos.

—Draco —le corrigió de mala gana.

Socorro. Cinco minutos después lo único que quería Draco era pedir auxilio. No podía creerse que Charles le hubiera puesto (a la fuerza, por supuesto) un delantal blanco y celeste de cuadritos pequeños. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquella casa? ¿Veinte minutos? Sí, veinte minutos y ya quería morirse, ya quería lanzarle a la cara de ese hombre el estúpido delantal que le había colocado y pirarse de allí. Desaparecerse. Sería un visto y no visto… pero por el contrario, ahora se encontraba rayando la piel de un limón sobre un bol de masa amarillenta y grumosa. ¿Es que acaso la piel de los limones se comía?

Charles le pasó una varilla de batir (ni siquiera sabía que existía un utensilio como ese para cocinar en las cocinas muggles) y le ordenó que batiera el contenido del interior del bol mientras él iba añadiendo leche poco a poco.

El resultado fue caótico. A medida que la masa se fue haciendo más líquida se iba desparramando por la encimera entre los gritos de "¡cuidado!" y "¿es que nunca has removido algo en tu vida sin derramar todo fuera?" de Charles. Las manos de Draco acabaron llenas de pringue, así como su delantal y parte de sus pantalones. Al darse cuenta de cómo había quedado, y aunque no fuera a admitirlo nunca, no pudo evitar poner en un altar imaginario al vulgar delantal de cuadritos que había ayudado a mantener gran parte de su ropa limpia en el proceso.

Cuando el padre de Hermione echó unas cuantas cosas más y vertió todo el contenido en otro recipiente de metal, Draco deshizo el lazo a su espalda y se quitó el delantal con cara de asco. Fue un acto reflejo, por lo que dio gracias a Salazar porque Charles estuviera agachado metiendo aquello en una especie de cajón negro y no se hubiera percatado de nada. Lo vio mover unas ruedas y el interior del cajón se iluminó.

La curiosidad innata que le caracterizaba se vio relegada a un segundo puesto cuando el pánico que sentía a seguir cerca de ese hombre se hizo aún más latente al verlo incorporarse de nuevo. Además, siempre podía preguntarle a Hermione qué era esa cosa, ¿verdad?

Dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, Draco pretendía salir de la cocina disimuladamente para ir en busca de Hermione. No conocía aquella casa, pero no era ni la mitad de grande que su sala de lectura. Estaba casi seguro de que la encontraría enseguida. Sólo unos cuantos pasos más y volvería al rellano…

—¡Ah!

Había pisado a alguien con sus carísimos zapatos de suela gorda. Llegados a ese punto no se sintió ni una pizca de culpable por desear que hubiera sido Hermione… pero cuando se giró lentamente se encontró con una mujer de rostro no tan amable como había esperado.

Con el ceño fruncido, la nariz arrugada y los labios apretados en una fina línea, Draco retrocedió otro paso involuntario, esta vez hacia dentro de la cocina.

—¡Cielo! La niña y el novio ya han llegado, ¿la has visto arriba?

Draco creyó ver un minúsculo tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

—No, qué va —casi gruñó.

—Bueno, pues él es Drogo. Drogo, ella es Natali, mi mujer y mamá de Hermione.

La expresión de Natali disuadió a Draco de cualquier corrección o queja sobre su nombre.

Se parecía mucho a Hermione, pero había muchas más arrugas en su cara y algo en su mirada que lograba intimidarlo. Se percató también de que su pelo era más encrespado y voluminoso que el de Hermione. Siendo sincero tenía el aspecto de una ogra preñada de trillizos, y no porque estuviera gruesa, sino porque parecía a punto de reventar.

—¡Mamá! —Hermione apareció por la puerta en el momento justo y, como si le hubieran lanzado un encantamiento de amabilidad, su rostro se relajó por completo y mostró una sonrisa gigante.

—¡Nena! Cuánto te he echado de menos —exclamó, abrazándola. Luego se separó un momento para mirarla—. Estás preciosa, cielo.

—Gracias mami —respondió Hermione—. Tenía muchas ganas de veros. ¿Has conocido ya a Draco?

Draco creyó percibir de nuevo el tic en el ojo, y como nadie parecía notar el rechinar de los dientes de la mujer, empezó a plantearse la posibilidad de que estuviera siendo algo susceptible…

—Sí, amor. Ya lo conozco.

* * *

La cena fue algo incómoda, al menos para Draco. Hermione no tenía pinta de notar el mal trago por el que le había obligado a pasar arrastrándolo literalmente a la casa de sus padres. Quería pasar con ellos el fin de semana de su veinticinco cumpleaños y, sin tener ni idea de cómo lo había conseguido, le había hecho aceptar ir con ella. Le había dicho que su mayor deseo era estar rodeada de su familia y su novio, verlos a todos juntos el día de su cumpleaños. Le había contado milongas sobre lo bien que se lo pasarían, lo mucho que aprendería sobre la vida muggle (a su juicio algo sin mucha utilidad para él), o lo bueno que sería ir estrechando lazos entre sus padres y él después de dos años de relación. Le había engañado vilmente, lo supo desde el instante en el que le dijo que, especialmente su madre, tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo.

Ahora ella seguía riéndole las gracias a Charles a pesar de que parecía que seguía metiéndose con él de una manera tan sutil y amable que pasaba desapercibido. También le sonreía a su madre, quien cuando su hija no miraba le lanzaba a Draco miradas asesinas a través de la mesa de tal magnitud que habrían dejado en pañales a un par de Crucios.

Él prácticamente engulló su comida para terminar cuanto antes y poder excusarse con ir a asearse… pero Charles le quitó la posibilidad de largarse del salón cuando jaló de su camisa de seda hacia abajo para que volviera a sentarse en la silla.

—¿De verdad crees que vas a librarte de probar mi bizcocho? —dijo, fingiendo un orgullo herido muy poco creíble—. ¡De eso nada! Además, tú has colaborado en su elaboración… —se quedó pensativo un segundo—. Bueno, o algo así.

El padre de familia se levantó para ir a la cocina a por su endemoniado bizcocho, y el corazón de Draco dio un vuelco cuando Hermione también se levantó y se ofreció a ayudarlo a traer los platos.

Tragó saliva mientras la veía desaparecer por la puerta. Luego sus ojos se desplazaron solos hasta donde se encontraba Natali. Ambos guardaron completo silencio mientras se mantenían las miradas en una habitación donde la tensión podría haberse cortado con el filo de una uña.

Aquel momento se sintió como si hubiera tenido una soga atada al cuello, estrangulándolo cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba. Fueron el par de minutos más largos de toda su vida. Los más largos y los más intensos. Nunca creyó que pudiera sentirse tan jodidamente intimidado por una mujer que, además, era cien por cien muggle de los pies a la cabeza.

El ambiente se relajó de nuevo cuando Charles y Hermione regresaron, pero volvió a tensarse infinitamente cuando Natali abrió la boca después del primer bocado a su postre.

—¿Cómo pensáis dormir esta noche?

—Mamá —sonrió Hermione, un poco tímida—. Vivimos juntos en Hogsmeade. Pensábamos dormir en mi habitación.

—No cariño, no vais a copular bajo mi techo —rechistó Natali, firme en sus palabras—. Y menos estando yo cerca.

—¡Mami! —se sobresaltó ella, completamente colorada Miró fugazmente a Draco, que acababa de atragantarse con el bizcocho. Le arrimó su vaso de agua y él le dio un gran sorbo sin pensárselo—. ¡No pensábamos hacer eso!

Natali negó con la cabeza mientras Draco seguía tosiendo escandalosamente.

—Vamos a curarnos en salud. Él dormirá en la habitación de invitados.

—Cielo… —Charles parecía haber iniciado un intento de disuadirla de aquella idea, pero la mirada de advertencia que le dedicó su mujer le hizo retractarse inmediatamente—. Es cierto, nena, lo más correcto es que Drogo duerma en la habitación de invitados.

Nadie rebatió nada más.

Al menos el bizcocho estaba rico.

* * *

Hacía una hora que habían terminado de cenar, se habían duchado y se habían ido a sus respectivos dormitorios. Hacía una hora que daba vueltas en la cama, no lograba conciliar el sueño por varios motivos. El primero era ese colchón del demonio. Era pequeño, duro, y sus sábanas estaban roídas y viejas. El segundo era el mal sabor de boca que había experimentado en esa casa desde el minuto uno, no es que se sintiera exactamente relajado como para poder conciliar el sueño. Y el último motivo de su repentino e inusual insomnio era el tremendo dolor de estómago que estaba teniendo por haber comido tan rápido la cena. Ni siquiera había masticado un par de veces cada vez que se había llevado algo a la boca y ahora sufría las consecuencias de la mala digestión.

Con un suspiro y las ganas de largarse de allí in crescendo, Draco se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. El pasillo estaba oscuro, pero el Lumos de su varita consiguió guiarlo hasta su destino. Cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño tras él y apuntó a la lámpara del techo, que se iluminó al instante. Se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior y se sentó en la taza del váter. Apenas llevaba unos segundos allí cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente.

Tuvo el impulso de hacer varias cosas a la vez… desaparecerse, levantarse rápidamente para taparse, hacer que la puerta volviera a cerrarse a punta de varita… pero cuando Natali asomó la cabeza por allí no logró hacer nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Su mente se quedó en blanco, al igual que su rostro. La mujer fruncía un poco los labios mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo con desaprobación. Draco sentía cómo la sangre huía de su cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que pronto conseguiría parecerse al Barón Sanguinario de Hogwarts si esa maldita mujer no se largaba pronto… pero parecía muy lejos de sentirse avergonzada por pillarlo sentado en la taza del váter. Es más, daba la sensación de que sabía exactamente que lo encontraría allí.

—Escúchame bien, _Draco Malfoy_. Aunque mi hija lo niegue por activa y por pasiva, yo no soy tonta. Sé que eres el rubio repelente que se metía con ella en la escuela y le hacía la vida imposible hasta que la pubertad le dio un puñetazo de realidad y le hizo darse cuenta de lo hermosa que es —susurró con malicia—. Ella es mi única hija, ¿vale? No sé qué le has hecho para que te perdone todo tan rápido y te acepte como novio, pero ten por seguro que conmigo no va a ser tan fácil. Voy a estar con los ojos bien abiertos contigo, porque como le hagas el más mínimo daño… —dejó la frase inacabada. A Draco le pareció bien que lo hiciera—. Mi hija es demasiado buena para ti, _hurón_.

Dijo aquello último con toda la maldad de la que fue capaz y desapareció por la puerta sin ni siquiera tener la decencia de cerrarla tras ella.

Draco tardó un rato en digerir todo aquello, pero ni aun así consiguió cumplir con el fin con el que había ido al baño.

Después de subirse los pantalones barajó un momento si debía ir al cuarto de Hermione o no. Quería contarle lo que había pasado pero… ¿Y si su madre lo pillaba por el camino? Decidió que debía correr el riesgo.  
Recorrió el pasillo y entró en su habitación sigilosamente y sin llamar. Creía que la encontraría dormida, pero la lámpara de su mesita de noche estaba encendida y ella estaba metida en la cama con un libro en el regazo.

—Draco —susurró al percatarse de su presencia—. ¿Qué pasa? Estás pálido…

—Creo que tu madre acaba de amenazarme —confesó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Hermione arqueó una ceja, escéptica—. Estaba en el baño y de repente ha aparecido y me ha llamado hurón.

Hermione pareció quedarse sin palabras, pero pronto se llevó una mano a la boca para tratar de no hacer ruido con su risa.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si mi madre es un amor! —respondió, todavía riéndose por lo bajo—. Seguro que lo has soñado.

Draco se dio media vuelta, ofendido, y volvió a su habitación sin ni siquiera despedirse. Eran una familia singular, de eso no cabía la menor maldita duda.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	2. II

**NA :** ¡Lo sé! Soy una ficker terrible, pero soy peor amiga con diferencia. Dije que no tardaría en terminar esta historia de tres capítulos y al final me está llevando una eternidad. Aunque siempre me dices que no lo haga te tengo que pedir perdón Iris, no creí que me llevaría tanto tiempo escribir tu regalo.

Espero que al menos que la espera haya valido la pena y te guste un poquito :)

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Draco llevaba despierto desde bien temprano. En realidad no había conseguido dormir sin despertarse cada poco tiempo para comprobar que la loca de su suegra no estaba acechándole desde cualquiera de las cuatro esquinas de aquella habitación de invitados. Una de las veces incluso se atrevió a mirar debajo de la cama, sólo por si acaso.

No podía decirlo con exactitud, pero estaba casi seguro de que no habría dormido más de cuatro o cinco horas en toda la noche, y aunque con otras cosas podía ser más flexible a veces, sus horas de sueño eran sagradas. Cuando no se respetaban se ponía de un humor de perros.

Por eso cuando Hermione llamó a la puerta de su habitación, le ordenó que se vistiera y prácticamente tiró de él escaleras abajo no pudo evitar poner la cara larga al sentarse a la mesa. Sus padres ya estaban allí cuando llegaron, esperándolos para empezar a desayunar. Su suegro le dio un par de palmaditas más fuerte de lo necesario en la espalda y su suegra lo miró por encima de la taza de porcelana mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

—¿Qué tal has dormido muchacho? —preguntó el hombre, cogiendo un par de tostadas con las manos y poniéndoselas en su plato sin ni siquiera preguntar.

—Pues…

—De lujo, ¿verdad? —le interrumpió. Draco se preguntó de dónde sacaba ese hombre toda esa energía por las mañanas. Parecía frenético—. Venga come, que estás todo escuálido.

Charles le pasó la mantequilla y el tarro de mermelada y le hizo un gesto para que empezara. Draco apretó un poco los labios mientras bajaba la mirada a su plato. Sus desayunos por lo general solían ser un poco más… suculentos, contundentes. Menos simples. Y desde luego su comida siempre estaba perfectamente cocinada, no como las esquinas quemadas de esas dos rebanadas de pan. Hermione le dio un pequeño pisotón por debajo de la mesa y él la miró con enfado. No podía estar obligándolo a quedarse en esa casa de locos en contra de su voluntad y pretender que estuviera contento con ese desayuno tan pobre al mismo tiempo, ¿o sí? Obviamente era un "no" rotundo para Draco.

Todos comieron con el sonido de la televisión de fondo. De vez en cuando Draco se encontraba con la dura mirada inquisitiva de Natali, luego llamaba la atención de su novia y movía mínimamente la cabeza en su dirección para indicarle que mirara a su madre, pero para cuando lo hacía Natali ya había recuperado la expresión normal de su rostro y no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en asesinarlo en cualquier momento. Esa mujer era toda una estratega con los tiempos.

Draco todavía no se había terminado su taza de café cuando Charles se levantó de la mesa y prácticamente lo obligó a levantarse tirando del hombro de su túnica.

—Las mujeres han preparado el desayuno, ahora nos toca a los hombres recoger los platos —sentenció.

Draco casi se cae de la silla debido al zarandeo que le estaba dando para que se levantara.

—No he terminado mi…

—Comes muy despacio Drogo, con razón estás así de delgado y paliducho —dijo el hombre, negando con la cabeza—. Yo creo que a tu cuerpo le da tiempo a hacer la digestión un par de veces antes de terminarte una galleta. Vamos hombre, acompáñame a la cocina.

Draco miró a Hermione en busca de apoyo, pero ésta ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo injusto de la situación. Puso mala cara cuando la vio charlar despreocupadamente con su madre mientras lo dejaba lidiar solo con el pesado de su padre, que no le daba margen ni para terminar su pobre desayuno. Recogió a regañadientes los platos sucios de las mujeres y siguió a Charles hasta la cocina. Cuando estuvieron dentro y dejaron los platos sobre la encimera, su suegro miró disimuladamente hacia el salón. Parecía querer comprobar que su mujer y su hija seguían sentadas a la mesa en ese momento. Luego se volvió hacia Draco, que bostezaba distraídamente apoyado ligeramente en la encimera.

—Drogo —lo llamó. El aludido puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿De verdad es tan difícil aprenderse mi nombre?

—¿Qué le has comprado a la niña? —preguntó el hombre, ignorando olímpicamente su comentario.

—¿Cómo?

—Que qué le has comprado a Hermione —repitió—. Por su cumpleaños. Es mañana, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Oh, sí —dijo Draco. Luego se quedó unos segundos en silencio—. No le he comprado nada.

—¿Cómo que no le has comprado nada?

Draco frunció el ceño. De repente todo el buen royito del que había hecho gala durante la mañana había desaparecido del rostro del hombre, ahora amenazante.

—Me dijo que no hacía falta que le comprara nada —se defendió.

Charles negó con la cabeza con contundencia.

—No sabes nada de mujeres, Drogo. Son seres complejos, muchacho —Draco arqueó una ceja. Su mujer definitivamente sí que era un ser complejo—. Hay que aprender a entenderlas. Si dicen que sí es que no, a no ser que se refieran a ir de compras o ir al cine. Si dicen que no realmente es que sí, siempre y cuando no le estés ofreciendo hacer el acto sexual o tener otro hijo.

Draco lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Señor Granger…

—Llámame Charles.

Draco estaba harto de que no le dejara terminar ni una frase, así que cerró los ojos un segundo y respiró profundamente. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, el hombre había empezado a meter los platos en el lavavajillas.

—Charles —empezó—. No creo que su hija sea como dice.

El hombre lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— _Todas_ las mujeres son iguales, chico. ¿Quieres que tu relación dure? —Draco había abierto la boca para responder, pero el hombre siguió hablando antes de que pudiera hacerlo—. Entonces cómprale un regalo de cumpleaños.

Draco suspiró.

—No tengo dinero.

Charles lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Eres pobre?

—No, no —no tenía ni idea de por qué seguía ahí. Aquella conversación absurda le estaba poniendo de los nervios—. Me refiero a dinero muggle, el dinero que usáis aquí. Creo que nadie va a querer cobrarme en galeones.

—Ah, eso no es problema —respondió Charles mientras metía otro plato—. Yo te presto el dinero, hombre. Es más, iré contigo para asegurarme de que eliges un buen regalo para mi princesa.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros —volvió a interrumpirlo—. He dicho que iremos y no hay más que hablar.

—¿Dónde vais? —Hermione acababa de aparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Charles cogió un trapo que había por allí y se secó las manos antes de responder a su pregunta.

—A lavar el coche —dijo al fin—. ¿Has visto lo sucio que está? Voy a aprovechar que hay otro hombre en casa para que me acompañe a limpiarlo.

—Suena genial —dijo su hija. Luego miró a Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Draco tenía muchas ganas de montar en coche por primera vez.

El rubio la miró con un gran "tienes que estar de broma" grabado en los ojos. Realmente sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas, y lo peor era que le encantaba hacerlo a cada oportunidad que tenía.

Con otra sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Hermione desapareció de allí y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. No sabía cómo era que todavía no se había replanteado esa maldita relación.

* * *

Después de comer, Charles anunció a su familia que se iban. Draco no había dejado de refunfuñar por aquí y por allá a pesar de que Hermione ya le había pedido perdón por la _pequeña_ broma de antes, y el hecho de que cuando estuvieran a punto de salir por la puerta su suegro lo mirara de arriba abajo con una ceja arqueada no ayudó a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

—¿Vas a ir así? —le había preguntado, señalando su túnica.

Draco se había mirado la ropa, incapaz de entender a qué se refería con "así". Luego, un poco confuso, asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron a la calle.

Su primer viaje en coche no hubiera sido tan terrible si no hubiera sido cierto lo de que necesitaba un buen lavado. Incluso podía ver los ácaros del polvo pasar volando frente a sus ojos en aquel pequeño espacio lleno de mugre y suciedad por todos lados. Había tenido que hacer aparecer discretamente una película transparente en el asiento antes de sentarse sobre él.

Cuando Charles finalmente entró en un aparcamiento y ambos bajaron del vehículo, Draco podía decir abiertamente que no es que no le gustaran los coches muggles, sino que los detestaba con todo su ser. ¿Había medio de transporte más lento y exasperante que ese? Tenía ciertas dudas al respecto.

Subieron en unas escaleras mecánicas a un gran centro comercial y el padre de Hermione lo arrastró hacia el interior de una tienda de ropa, cuyas prendas estaban colgadas en masa en diferentes estantes y secciones. El lugar estaba tan lleno de mujeres yendo y viniendo que era difícil caminar por los pasillos, aunque más difícil era para Draco mantener la compostura y no sacar la varita del interior de su túnica para hechizarlas a todas, o al menos para dejarlas bien petrificadas durante un rato y así facilitar su posible compra.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Draco se percató de que todo el mundo lo miraba al pasar. Tampoco tuvo que pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que era debido a su vestimenta. Era como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para girarse a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo, pero eso no lo achantó, al contrario, pareció crecerlo. Cuadró los hombros, alzó la barbilla y siguió caminando por los pasillos de aquella tienda claramente orgulloso de sus ropajes. Para él la forma de vestir de los muggles era de lo más hortera e incómoda, no iba a permitir que sus miradas indiscretas le hicieran pensar lo contrario.

Vagaron sin dirección aparente durante unos minutos hasta que Charles le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, ¿acaso no lo estaba haciendo ya?

—Mira muchacho, rebajas.

Ambos hombres se inclinaron sobre un espacio donde había una gran cantidad de prendas diversas de todos los tamaños y colores, completamente arrugadas y sin gracia. En el centro se alzaba un cartel que rezaba "TODO AL 50%". Ya había tres señoras hurgando entre la ropa, pero cuando ellos se acercaron atrajeron a un par de ellas más. Draco no se mostraba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de comprarle a su novia algo rebajado de precio. En su mente aquello lo único que significaba era que lo que estaba adquiriendo no era de suficiente calidad, pero Charles le instó a buscar con él algo que pudiera servirle a su hija. Después de remover toda la ropa y tener que soportar los codazos de las señoras que también querían echar un vistazo a las ofertas, Draco sacó otra prenda del montón.

Su primera impresión fue que aquella cosa era demasiado pequeña como para ser considerada "ropa". La tela era _tan escasa_ que dudaba que alguien pudiera llevarlo puesto… hasta que entendió lo que era. Charles miró el tanga de encaje rojo durante unos segundos, luego lo miró a él con los ojos como platos. Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a mirar lo que sujetaba con los dedos. Ambos se pusieron tan colorados como la misma prenda. Draco la soltó como si de repente hubiera empezado a quemarle la piel y los dos se dispusieron a salir de allí de inmediato sin decir una palabra.

Como no habían encontrado nada en la primera tienda de ropa, probaron suerte en una segunda, y después en otra hasta aceptar que tal vez era buena idea buscar en otros sitios. Las tiendas de zapatos también fracasaron. Además de no saber con exactitud qué pie calzaba, ninguno encontró ningún calzado que pudiera ser de su gusto. Draco había mirado de reojo la pareja de unos zapatos negros de charol que había conseguido robarle el aliento durante una milésima de segundo, y maldijo internamente el hecho de no disponer de su propio dinero para comprarlos en ese mismo instante. Estuvo tentado a pedirle el dinero prestado a su suegro, pero finalmente su orgullo ganó a sus ganas de adquirirlos.

Ambos pasaron de largo de las tiendas de maquillaje y entraron en alguna más que vendía artículos diversos a precios muy reducidos. Charles le propuso llevarle un diario con la cubierta acolchada de un feo y cursi color rosa. Por supuesto que no aceptó.

Estaban a punto de darse por vencidos cuando pasaron por delante de un último escaparate. El brillo que desprendía llamó su atención de inmediato, lo supo al instante.

—Quiero comprarle eso —dijo mientras señalaba una fina cadena de oro blanco que hacía juego con un hermoso y pequeño colgante redondeado con un diamante en el medio.

Charles abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio el precio de lo que señalaba.

—¿400 libras?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—No sé cuánto es eso en dinero mágico, pero te aseguro que el precio no es problema.

—Pero Drogo…

—Draco.

—¿Estás seguro? Es mucho dinero.

El rubio no respondió, en lugar de eso caminó hasta la puerta del establecimiento y entró dentro con los aires propios del que tiene varias cámaras hasta arriba de oro en Gringotts. Charles lo siguió, y Draco le indicó a la mujer del mostrador lo que quería llevarse. Cuando ésta se encontraba retirando la joya del escaparate, el señor Granger hizo el amago de volver a preguntárselo, pero esta vez fue Draco el que no lo dejó hablar.

—Te lo devolveré con intereses, suegro.

Charles parecía un poco reacio a pasar la tarjeta que había sacado de su cartera por la ranura del aparato que la mujer le ofrecía sonriente. Miró a Draco un par de veces, indeciso, antes de deslizarla por ella rápidamente.

* * *

Draco sujetaba con satisfacción la pequeña bolsa cerrada que contenía el regalo más lujoso y brillante que nadie nunca le hubiera hecho a su novia. Estaba orgulloso de haberlo encontrado después de… ¿cuánto tiempo habían pasado en ese sitio? ¡Le había parecido una eternidad! La tarde ya estaba cayendo y el cielo se teñía poco a poco de un color anaranjado que pronto traería la noche.

—Agarra eso como si de tu vida se tratara —le ordenó Charles.

Draco miró a ambos lados en ese momento. No tenía ni idea de cuánta delincuencia habría en las calles muggles, pero teniendo su varita a mano no habría inconveniente alguno en ese aspecto.

—No hay de qué preocuparse. Lo que va a ser un problema es el lugar donde ocultarlo hasta mañana. En cuanto lleguemos me encargaré de buscar un buen sitio para mantenerlo fuera de su vista.

—Sí, pero antes tenemos que pasarnos por el auto lavado de coches de la gasolinera —habló el hombre.

Draco se puso rígido ante sus palabras.

—¿Por qué tendríamos que ir allí?

—Dije que iríamos a lavar el coche, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué pensaría Hermione si volvemos con el coche igual de sucio que cuando nos fuimos?

—Puedo limpiarlo con magia —ofreció el rubio con más intensidad de la debida. Un hombre se giró para mirarlo con extrañeza.

Charles negó con la cabeza.

—Como se nota que no has limpiado un coche en tu vida —señaló su túnica impecable—. Eso tiene que volver sucio. No se puede lavar un coche sin ensuciarse las manos. Hermione definitivamente sospechará algo si no te ve entrar con ese repeinado pelo alborotado y las manos y la ropa llenas de porquería. No es una opción, tenemos que limpiar el coche a mi manera.

—Pe… pe…

Draco parecía haber colapsado. El simple pensamiento de tener que tocar el polvo del salpicadero, la pisada y repisada arena seca del suelo, y en definitiva toda la porquería que parecía albergar vida en cada rincón de ese coche le hizo estremecer. Por descontado, también lo dejó sin habla.

—No hay peros que valgan Drogo, ¡sé un hombre y ensúciate las manos!

Draco creyó desfallecer. Si finalmente no lo hizo fue porque tenía que sujetar el lujoso y caro regalo de Hermione, no fue por falta de ganas.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review?**  
 **Cristy :D**


End file.
